Broken Miko
by Nina Parker
Summary: Sus ojos azules ocultaban un secreto, escapando de un pasado indescifrable, su esencia tan pura pero a la vez tan contaminada y sus rojos labios sellaban una vida maldita que jamás recordaría... Cap 2 up!
1. El comienzo

**Hola! **

**Bueno esta historia originalmente era "Ojos de Venganza" ahora la he editado y corregido. Hay muchos cambios. Espero que les guste la nueva versión. He cambiado mucho los géneros y la trama. Lo único que queda de la idea original es el primer capítulo pero corregido y editado.**

**En los primeros capítulos predominara los géneros horror, tragedy y un poco de suspenso puede haber. Luego de varios capítulos se incorporarán los géneros romance, adventure y drama. Pero el horro, tragedy estarán latentes. Espero que les guste.**

**Resumen: **Escapaba de su pasado, de su forma de ser y actuar. Quería olvida su pasado, sus miedos, todo. Había cambiado mucho, aquella chica tonta, ingenua, que siempre se preocupaba por los demás, se acabó. Ya no volvería a ser la misma de antes…

**Géneros: **Tragedy, suspense, drama, romance y adventure.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha & co no me pertenecen si no a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_**El comienzo.**_

* * *

Simplemente cerró sus ojos sintiendo como su corazón latía de manera lenta, como si se fuese a detener en cualquier momento, y si era así sería mejor. Ya no sentía, su visión era casi nula y su audición ya no existía.

Se sentía mareada, su vista, se nublaba cada vez más. Sus ojos chocolates, antes llenos de vida, ahora apagados y fríos. Sus labios, antes carnosos y rojos como la sangre, ahora pálidos, secos y quebrados.

Su mirada vacía no reflejaba más que dolor y angustia. Se sentía impura, rota. Estaba en condiciones deplorables, en las manos de un ser deplorable. Abrió sus ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad, y pudo ver a sus amigos, gritando, a Inuyasha junto con la sacerdotisa.

Nuevamente cerró sus ojos tratando de olvidar su amor por él, tratando de olvidar ese recuerdo que tan solo de pensarlo hacía su agonía más dolorosa. Solamente quería olvidar, olvidar a Inuyasha, sus atrapantes ojos dorados, su amor no correspondido, su vida en el Japón feudal, todo. Todo lo que tenga que ver con la era feudal y él.

Si tan solo no hubiera caído en ese pozo eso nunca hubiera pasado. Si tan solo se hubiera quedado fuera del templo. Pero no se podía volver al pasado. Irónico. Ella viajaba casi todos los días quinientos años en el pasado.

Su abuelo siempre le contaba sobre sirenas, sacerdotisa, guerreros, héroes místicos, monstruos, demonios, princesas y muchas otras cosas, y ella, nunca había creído una sola palabra.

Si tan solo hubiera escuchado las advertencias de su abuelo sobre el pozo. Si tan solo hubiera sido más precavida. —Nada se puede cambiar… —Ese susurró nostálgico, que escapó de sus labios, llamó la atención de Naraku, quien, solo se limitó reír de forma maliciosa.

La mirada rojiza se paseo por el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa. Sus extrañas ropas manchadas de sangre, su rostro, brazos, piernas y torso tenían grandes heridas y rasguños, su cabello, antes negro, ahora casi castaño por la cantidad de sangre, tierra y suciedad que tenía. Las grandes cantidades de veneno, en su organismo, inmovilizaban su cuerpo.

Dejó caer con pesadez su cabeza hacia atrás. Sintiendo el veneno recorrer con gran velocidad sus venas. Cerró con fuerza sus puños al sentir su garganta arder. Sus extremidades le dolían tanto. Y su cuerpo inmóvil no hacía más que perjudicarla.

De golpe el dolor cesó, sorprendiéndola nuevamente. Sus ojos se abrieron con pesar al sentir los tentáculos del ser que la mantenía prisionera, encerrándola con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

Ya no lo soportaría. A pesar de no sentir nada, sabía, que había perdido grandes cantidades de sangre. Moriría, allí, en los brazos del ser más despreciable de la tierra.

Las fuerzas la abandonaban poco a poco. Haciendo que dejara caer su cuerpo con pesadez y cansancio en los brazos del ser maligno.

Se sentía derrotada, ¿Acaso se iría de esa manera tan horrible? Sin despedidas, sin emociones sin nada. Solo dolor y sufrimiento. Quería gritar, maldecir, llorar y correr, correr lejos. Pero, no podía, simplemente no podía.

Sus fuerzas se desvanecían al igual que su vida. Se iría sin decirle lo que sentía al ambarino. Sin declarar sus sentimientos de forma clara, ya que, ya lo había hecho pero, él, no lo había notado. Ya que siempre estaba detrás de la sacerdotisa de barro, sin importarle sus sentimientos.

El ambiente era tenso y silencioso. Estaba entre una guerra de miradas. Su cuerpo volaba entre un mar de sensaciones dolorosas pero a la vez sin sentido. Nuevamente examinó a cada uno de sus compañeros y amigos.

Sango, ella gritaba y pudo notar, a pesar de la distancia, como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Sufriendo por ella, la sacerdotisa del futuro con un destino aventurero y un final trágico e incompleto.

Con la mirada vacía y triste, con su cuerpo inmovilizado y sus labios resecos y partidos. Así moriría. Debía hacer algo, no para impedirlo, solo para ser útil por primera vez y no solo un caza fragmentos.

Miroku, perturbado por ver a la sacerdotisa futurista en ese estado tan deplorable. Con el corazón roto y agonizante, por ver al amor de su vida irse con su rival mientras que ella, moría en las manos de su enemigo.

Shippo, con su pequeño, inocente e infantil rostro lleno de lágrimas, ya que, ella era lo más cercano que tuvo a una mamá. Porque ella le había brindado el amor que él siempre necesitó.

Y ahora se iba dejando sueños incumplidos, corazones vacíos, e ilusiones rotas. Se iba sin saber por qué, sin saber cuando había sucedido eso. Simplemente por una tragedia que pudo ser evitada, pero, que no lo fue.

Tal vez, si se iba se iría en paz. Estando segura de que Inuyasha sería feliz y si él lo era ella también lo sería. Había luchado contra grandes y fieros monstruos y había caído en una tonta trampa de un ser despreciable y deplorable.

Aunque desde un principio, solo había sido una chiquilla futurista que no tenía idea de armas ni de guerra. Una chiquilla escandalosa, ruidosa, incluso gritona, que no creía en la magia ni en lo sobre natural.

Pero su destino fue marcado, toda su inocencia y su bondad, ya no existía. Se habían extinguido en ese mismo momento. Ahora solo tenía que esperar, su muerte, su despedida.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, posó una de sus manos sobre uno de sus tentáculos, logrando así, purificarlos. Pero esa acción se detuvo al sentir un fuerte dolor en su vientre, pecho y hombro derecho. Había atravesado dichas partes, con sus asquerosos tentáculos. Simplemente repugnante.

En ese mismo momento sintió su prisión dejarla ir, dejarla caer. La oscuridad del angosto abismo la atrapó. Alejándola de sus amigos, quienes gritaban su nombre desesperadamente creyendo que así podrían hacerla volver. Pero no, no lo harían. No lo lograrían.

Esa era su naturaleza, débil, frágil. Su propio enemigo marcó su destino. Y no podía oponerse. Simplemente observar mientras caía. Sus lágrimas caían junto a ella, perdiéndose en el vacío y en la oscuridad.

Sintió la frialdad del agua salada abrazarse a ella. Lentamente llevándola a las profundidades, quitándole el aliento, el aire. Cerrando sus ojos tal vez para siempre. Encerrándola en sí misma, en una soledad eterna.

Simplemente acabando con su esencia, destruyendo su alma y deteniendo su corazón. Quitándole la respiración de manera rápida pero dolorosamente lenta a la vez.

Las aguas se teñían de color rojizo, debido a la sangre, limpiando su uniforme destrozado. Sus cabellos nadaban en las turbulentas aguas, que la recibían con su frialdad, enfriando su cuerpo.

¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién diría que por pelearse con Inuyasha terminaría así?

Recordaba que habían discutido, nuevamente, porque Inuyasha le había pedido a la sacerdotisa de Barro que se uniera al grupo sin consultarle a nadie. Y ella obviamente se había enfadado. Pero ya qué más daba si ya estaba muerta para todos.

Ya no servía lamentarse, su vida se le escapaba de las manos, cada vez estaba más lejos de la superficie. Tal vez la muerte no fuera algo tan malo. Tal vez podría ser libre y feliz, ya que en su vida terrenal nunca pudo serlo.

Su destino siempre estuvo ligado a la búsqueda de los fragmentos de esa perla maldita. Pero ya no más…

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**¿Y, que les ha parecido? Espero que les guste pronto les traigo la continuación. Es cortito, pero no se preocupen el próximo capítulo será más largo.**

**Besos.**


	2. La aldea del norte

**Hola!**

**Les traigo el segundo capítulo de "Escapando del pasado" espero que les guste. Ahora es un poco más largo. Ya que hice cortito el prólogo.**

* * *

_**La aldea del norte**_

* * *

Se despertó de golpe con la respiración agitada. Sudaba. Había sido un mal sueño, desde que despertó, solía tener esos sueños recurrentes, los odiaba. Salió del futón y se puso de pie. Iría a tomar un baño, y así, se calmaría un poco.

Ya hace once meses que había sido encontrada en aquel lago. No recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Desconocía su pasado, pero algo le decía que era mejor así. Cuando había recobrado el conocimiento, tenía heridas muy graves no tenía idea de cómo había logrado permanecer con vida.

Recordaba que cuando había despertado, lo único que recordaba era su nombre y como controlar sus extraños podres. Y por extraños no se refería a sus poderes de sacerdotisa.

Aún no había recuperado su memoria tal vez sería mejor así. Salió de su cabaña vestida con su kimono tradicional de sacerdotisa y su largo cabello suelto. Sus pequeños pies descalzos se posaban con gracia sobre el suelo.

Llegó a un pequeño río a las afueras de la aldea. Se quitó lentamente las ropas, dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo opacado por grandes cicatrices, en su espalda y pecho, en su hombro derecho y en su vientre.

Lentamente entró en las frías aguas disfrutando las bajas temperaturas de estas. Una vez dentro del lago nadó durante unos largos minutos. Luego lentamente se acercó a la orilla, salió del agua, escurrió sus cabellos y con lentitud se vistió.

Volteó para volver a la aldea pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con un monje. Este la miraba desafiante con un pergamino en alto. Un momento, miró con más atención al monje y pudo notar que realidad era el monje solitario del monte. Ese hombre enloqueció luego de la muerte de su esposa, hace muchos años, no tiene amigos ni conocidos, vive completamente solo.

Ella no se movió de su lugar, había vivido esa escena miles de veces, siempre la acusaba como una criatura demoniaca. Aunque nadie le creía cuando, en realidad, decía la verdad.

—Demonio te mandaré al infierno de donde saliste. — El grito del monje le causó gracia a la sacerdotisa, la cual, se limitó a reír suavemente, pero aún así no dijo nada. — Deja que salve tu alma. — Al escuchar eso, su risa se detuvo de golpe.

Frunció notablemente el ceño, ¿Qué había dicho? Sus ojos enrojecieron, literalmente, fue por unos segundos pero el hombre pudo notar como el color azul de sus pupilas pasaba a ser de un color rojo intenso.

El monje retrocedió asustado, tal vez se había metido donde no debía. Con una velocidad inhumana se acercó a él y lo sostuvo del cuello a varios centímetros del suelo, mientras una sonrisa sádica se asomó por sus carnosos labios. Y de un rápido movimiento unió sus labios con los del monje.

Luego de pocos minutos lo soltó dejando que caiga al suelo, muerto. Jadeó complacida, sintiéndose renovada. Un pequeño hilillo de sangre escapó de sus labios delatándola. Simplemente, había besado a ese inmundo monje, para obtener su sangre y su alma.

—Salvar mi alma. ¡Tonterías! — Exclamó la sacerdotisa con un notable enojo y a la vez burla.

Se escabulló por los bosques hasta llegar a su cabaña. Cambió sus ropajes de manera rápida y se acostó en el futón. Nadie notaría lo sucedido, o eso creía.

* * *

Caminaban en silencio, ya hace once meses de la muerte de Kagome, nadie lo había superado aún. Ales parecía increíble que ella se había ido, se negaban rotundamente a aceptar que ella había muerto. Se negaban. Simplemente no creían que hubiera muerto, estaba seguros de que ella estaba viva.

Algo les decía, algo le decía, que estaba viva. No quería olvidarla simplemente deseaba tenerla cerca. Solamente tenerla cerca.

* * *

Sonreía abiertamente, mientras, jugaba con los niños. Reían y corrían hasta que un grito desgarrador acabo con todo eso. La sacerdotisa sin pensarlo dos veces corrió en la dirección de la cual provenía aquel grito.

Su corazón se detuvo en el mismo momento en el que vio esa escena. Una de las niñas que estaba con ella, llorando frente a un cadáver. Y si no mal recordaba ese era el mismo monje de la noche anterior. Corrió hacia la niña y la abrazó. Evitando que vea el cuerpo.

Sabía que era su culpa pero no permitiría que eso asustara a los niños. –Que no venga nadie. –Gritó sabiendo que todos vendrían a querer saber lo ocurrido. —Vámonos. —Sentenció la sacerdotisa poniéndose de pie y llevándose a la niña lejos de allí.

Llegaron a la aldea y alertó a los aldeanos para ir a retirar el cuerpo. Había sido una tonta, debió purificar el cuerpo esa misma noche pero no lo hizo. Había sido descuidada, tendría que tener más cuidado la próxima vez.

Llegaron al lugar donde el cuerpo descansaba. Pensó que todos se alarmarían y comenzarían a gritar, pero, no fue así. Es más parecía que estaban aliviados de que eso hubiera ocurrido.

—Alguien debía ponerle fin a toda su locura. — Opinó uno de los aldeanos que la acompañaba. Ella lo miró sorprendida. ¿No le tenían ni siquiera lástima?

—Es mejor así. Algún día esto pasaría de un modo o de otro. —Aportó una de las pocas mujeres que la habían acompañado.

—Pobre hombre, que manera más horrible de morir. —Mintió, lo sabía, ella mismo lo había ocasionado pero no se podía volver al pasado.

—Aún así se lo merecía, la llamó demonio a usted, Una figura sagrada. Le faltó el respeto, su excelencia. —Aclaró, o eso trató, otro aldeano del grupo.

Se hincó frente al cuerpo y posó su fina mano sobre su pecho, y así logró purificar el cuerpo del monje.

—Su alma descansará así, yo velaré por usted. —Tenía el descaro de mentir, sabía que eso era muy rastrero pero ella ya estaba condenada y lo sabía. Para ella ya no había salvación.

Todos la admiraron en silencio, solía purificar las almas de los muertos y velar por ellas. Y ellos solamente la observaban en silencio.

Lentamente todos se retiraron de la escena incluyendo a la sacerdotisa. No sentía ningún deje de culpa. El se había metido con ella simplemente se defendió. Aunque le resultaba raro que nadie lo defendiera pero ¿Qué más daba ya?

* * *

—Niñas, ya dejen de molestar a su excelencia. —Regañó una joven aldeana a cuatro niñas que adornaban, con pequeñas trenzas, los largos cabellos azabaches, recogidos en una coleta floja, de la sacerdotisa.

Ya habían pasado tres días de lo sucedido. Y todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Se puso de pie dejando ver su largo cabello, hasta las rodillas, adornado con pequeñas trenzas. Rió, mientras se hincaba en el suelo para abrazar a las niñas.

—Muchas gracias, me encanta. —Le susurró, suavemente pero a la vez divertida, a las niñas inquietas.

La sacerdotisa se puso de pie pero un mareo la invadió, haciendo su estabilidad inexistente, haciéndola caer al suelo sentada. Llamando la atención de varios aldeanos.

Se tomó, con ambas manos, su cabeza. Un desgarrador grito de dolor se escapó de sus labios. Su cabeza le dolía como los mil infiernos. De golpe imágenes comenzaron a agolparse en su mente. Pero una en particular llamó su atención.

—Inuyasha…—Susurró ese -según ella- melodioso nombre. Había algo que le llamaba la atención de ese hombre. Ojos dorados, esa imagen, ese hombre de ojos dorados que habitaba en sus recuerdos la perturbaba.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Kagome? —Preguntó la joven mujer que antes se encontraba con las niñas.

—Si, no se preocupe. —Aclaró la sacerdotisa recobrando el equilibrio y poniéndose de pie.

—¡Sacerdotisa…! —Ese gritó a la lejanía logró captar la atención de las mujeres y las niñas. — Sacerdotisa… — Nombró el joven aldeano de manera entrecortada, mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó con un tono sereno la mujer de largos cabellos azabaches.

—Campesinos… campesinos se acercan. —Informó el joven recién llegado.

—¿Qué hay de malo en ello? —Preguntó escéptica la mujer de ojos azules.

—¡Uno de ellos, es un demonio! —Exclamó exaltado el aldeano.

—Ya veo, Iré a investigar, traedme por favor mi arco y mis fechas. — Pidió la sacerdotisa, viendo como la joven que antes se encontraba a su lado corría hacia el templo y al poco tiempo volvía con un gran arco y su carcaj de flechas en mano.

Se las entregó y se retiró. Investigaría un poco y cuando se asegurara de que no eran problema regresaría. — ¿Dónde dices que están? — Preguntó nuevamente.

—En la entrada de la aldea. — Respondió el aldeano de manera agitada.

—Muy bien, ahora regreso. — Dijo emprendiendo su marcha hacia el lugar señalado.

Caminaba con tranquilidad, no tenía apuro por llegar. Seguramente, ellos, la encontrarían primero. De pronto, oyó pasos y voces acercándose. Seguramente serían los ruidosos forasteros.

Se ocultó entre árboles y arbustos, esperando de manera serena el paso de los forasteros. Sintió una fuerte aura demoniaca detenerse a su lado. A pesar de que el aura era poderosa, parecía más la de un… ¿Híbrido?

— ¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha? — Escuchó eso con atención. ¿Inuyasha? ¿Sería aquel hombre misterioso?

Se asomó con cuidado y paseó su mirada por el extraño grupo. Dicho grupo era conformado por una exterminadora, un pequeño zorro demonio, un monje, una gata de dos colas, Una sacerdotisa de aspecto espectral y… ese hombre.

Ese hombre que turbaba sus pensamientos, esos ojos dorados atrapantes, pero pudo notar cierta tristeza en ellos.

—Nada, solo que hay alguien cerca. — Dijo el medio demonio refiriéndose a la sacerdotisa. Aunque por alguna razón no podía encontrar su ubicación exacta.

— Hay una presencia extraña. — Comentó el monje de vestiduras purpuras.

— ¿Una presencia extraña? — Preguntó la exterminadora mirando con duda al monje.

— Una presencia indefinida. — Musitó el monje mirando desconfiado el lugar en el cual se encontraba la sacerdotisa.

— ¿Indefinida, dices? — Preguntó mientras se acercaba al lugar que miraba de manera insistente el monje.

Se adentró en esas grandes cantidades de arbustos y árboles, pero nada. Tal vez su mente le estaría jugando una mala pasada. Paseó su mirada por todo el lugar buscando algún rastro de que alguien estuvo allí.

Estaba a punto de irse, cuando vio una cinta blanca de cabello. Tomó el trozo de tela uniforme que descansaba sobre el suelo. Y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar que poseía el mismo aroma que ella solía tener. Tenue pero presente.

El viento le arrebató el único recuerdo de ella, su aroma. Vio con un deje de tristeza como la pequeña cinta se perdía entre los verdes follajes y se retiró.

Una vez que se aseguró que se encontraban lejos, bajó del árbol en el cual estaba oculta. Había algo que se revolvía en su interior al verlo. Había algo que le era familiar, pero, seguramente serían imaginaciones suyas.

Con rapidez corrió hacia la aldea llegando en poco tiempo allí. Por suerte, aquel extraño grupo no había llegado, aún.

Una vez en la aldea caminó de manera tranquila hacia su cabaña tendría que prepararse, algo le decía que no sería nada fácil.

— ¡Kagome! — Una sonrisa traviesa se asomó por sus labios al reconocer aquella voz, dulce y chillona. Se volteó y vio como una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños claros, lacios y ojos verdes corría hacia ella.

— ¡Kasumi! — Gritó la sacerdotisa mientras recibía entre sus brazos a la pequeña niña de once años. —¡Vamos, al templo! ¿Te quedas hoy? — Preguntó en una exclamación la sacerdotisa mientras le sonreía a la pequeña niña, mientras que esta asentía.

Le tomó la mano y comenzó a correr, jalando de ella, mientras que ambas reían. Llegaron al templo y entraron a él entre gritos y empujones.

— ¡Venga, vamos a bañarnos! — Anunció la mujer de ojos zafiros mientras tomaba un par de cubetas entre otras cosas.

Una vez de que se aseguró de que todo estaba en su lugar partieron hacia el mismo riacho de la vez anterior. Se formó un incomodo silencio entre ellas, algo extraño ocurría.

— Kasumi, se necesita mi presencia en un reino cercano. Debo irme dentro de unos días. Vendrán a buscarme. — Soltó la azabache de repente, rompiendo el silencio, desviando la mirada.

No recibió respuesta… algo raro de ella. Seguramente ya estaría gritando y corriendo por doquier.

Eso no era normal.

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**Holis!**

**Niñas, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracia por sus reviews lindas.**


	3. Kamatari, la princesa del sur

**_Aquí está la continuación que tanto esperaban..._**

* * *

_**Kamatari, la princesa del sur**_

_**Y**_

_**La destrucción de la aldea.**_

* * *

Le sorprendía el silencio de su acompañante, más no dijo nada. Solo siguió su camino a lado de la silenciosa niña.

—Ya veo… —susurró—. Así que… ¿Te irás pronto?

La sacerdotisa miró a su acompañante sorprendida, con un leve suspiró escapando de sus labios repitió: —Así es me iré dentro de unos días. Me buscarán y por eso… debo entrenarme. —dijo recibiendo con pesar la mirada adolorida de la niña.

—Pero…

—Aunque no quiera es mi deber y como sacerdotisa debo cumplirlo —exclamó—. Lo lamento mucho, Kasumi, en verdad pero… —dudó —no puedo echarme atrás.

La niña a su lado simplemente asintió, aunque pudo sentir sus pequeñas lágrimas. No quería marchar pero eso era lo que debía.

—Entonces… —la miró —iré contigo.

La sacerdotisa no volvió la mirada hacia ella, no tendría el valor de decirle que no si lo hacía. —No puedo permitirlo. — Negó —. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo, compréndeme. Pero si algo te pasara no me lo perdonaría… jamás.

La niña pequeña solamente se mantuvo en silencio, era demasiado inmadura para comprender a lo que se refería la sacerdotisa, y lo sabía. Simplemente le causaba una gran tristeza verla marchar nuevamente. Son la seguridad de que ella volvería.

—¿Vamos a bañarnos? —preguntó cambiando el tema.

—Sí —seca y cortante, esa fue su respuesta.

Su largo camino hacia las aguas termales más cercanas fue más tortuoso de lo que esperaba. Debía irse, no lo deseaba pero era su obligación. No quería que corrieran el peligro de perder una aldea por otra guerra entre demonios y humanos. De eso se aseguraría ella.

Al llegar no cruzaron palabras ni miradas. Solo se limitaron a desvestirse y adentrarse en las cálidas aguas. Disfrutando de la tranquilidad y soledad del lugar.

Su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida al escuchar gritos provenir de la aldea. Nada bueno estaría ocurriendo.

—Que lastima… —soltó al viento —el agua estaba deliciosa.

Se incorporó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Tomó sus armas y sin importarle que la niña aún estuviera en las aguas termales, corrió con una gran velocidad a la aldea.

Llegó a los pocos minutos para poder contemplar la gran masacre que se estaba llevando a cabo en la aldea. Se quedó estática en su lugar, no sabía qué hacer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces –utilizando su arco a modo de espada- corrió hacia los rufianes, protagonistas de esa atrocidad.

—Aléjate de ella ya mismo —rugió golpeando con rudeza a uno de los ladrones.

Siendo agarrada por sorpresa, recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Tirándola al piso inmediatamente.

Soltó un gemido de dolor. —Maldito bastardo —se sentó con un poco de esfuerzo —. Te lo haré pagar.

—¿Tú? ¿Una mujer indefensa?

—¿Mujer? ¿Indefensa? —rió —. No, soy una sacerdotisa… poderosa.

De un salto se puso de pie y corrió hacia su interlocutor. —Idiota —exclamó mientras se abalanzaba sobre aquel bandido.

—Sacerdotisa… —escuchó a sus espaldas.

Ella volteó sin reparar en nada y pudo ver como un aldeano malherido le ofrecía un arma, una espada para ser exactos. —¿Una espada? —preguntó.

—Si… la hemos encargado para usted. Esta mañana llegó.

—Pero… no sé utilizarla.

—Lo sabrás —dijo en su último aliento, antes de caer inerte al suelo.

La sacerdotisa tomó la espada desconfiada pero la colocó en su cintura. Dudando, no creía llegar a utilizarla.

Con agilidad tensó su arco y disparo con una gran fuerza la flecha. La cual a duras penas fuer esquivada por el ladronzuelo. Intentó varias veces pero sus flechas fueron esquivadas con facilidad.

—Eres demasiado lenta. —Exclamó mientras de una potente estocada hacia una profunda herida en su brazo derecho y parte de su pecho.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la zona infectada —. No queda otra alternativa… — susurró mientras observaba la espada.

Desenvainó con lentitud la espada para luego colocarse en posición de defensa. Se sorprendió al ver el filo contrario brillar. Demostrando cuan afilado estaba. _Una espada de filo invertido. _

Oyó las risas de los bandidos a cercanía. Se estaban burlando de ella. —¿Crees que con una espada desafilada podrás vencernos? Eres patética. —Se burlaron los hombres.

Estaban muy equivocados, era una espada de filo invertido. Era la espada más letal que existía en la época. Podía utilizarse para matar. Pero también se podía utilizar para herir no para asesinar. Pero aún así era una espada muy destructiva, demasiado. Podía cortar lo que fuera, incluso personas. Eso dependía del dueño de dicho objeto.

Vio con atención el brillo el filo afilado y sonrió. —¡Ríndanse o se arrepentirán! —advirtió pero fue ignorada.

—¡Acabaremos contigo!

—¡Eres historia! —de una simple estocada este se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente.

A pesar de ir por el camino de la matanza no mataría a humanos con esa espada, no ahora. No frente a todas esas personas. Utilizaría esa espada para proteger a los débiles. Tendría que aprender a usarla correctamente.

—¡Maldita! —uno de los hombres se lanzó al ataque pero falló y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Con rápidos movimientos de muñeca acabó con todos y cada uno de ellos. Pobres, no morirían pero se despertarían con fuertes dolores.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a una gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres que se encontraban inertes en el suelo. Suspiró con fastidio. Volvió a la espada a su funda y la quitó de su cinturón. La observó detenidamente, aún en su funda.

—Ya veo, una espada de filo invertido —comentó—. Imposible.

—Sacerdotisa… —escuchó a sus espaldas. —¿Se encuentra bien?

—No os preocupéis por mí —pidió. —¿Se encuentran bien?

La mayoría de los aldeanos tenían heridas leves. Otros en cambio estaban malheridos. Notó como las miradas preocupadas de todos reparaban en ella.

—Estoy bien, —aseguró —no es más que un arañazo.

Todos asintieron pero no creían que el estado de la sacerdotisa sea estable. Ella sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlos pero eso no fue suficiente.

—Acompáñeme excelencia —se acercaron a ella un par de aldeanas—. Curaremos sus heridas.

—No es necesario.

Le fue imposible convencer a las mujeres. Vaya que podían ser testarudas. Aunque se preocupaban por su estado de salud. Y eso le alegraba un poco. Alguien se preocupaba por ella, le importaba a alguien…

* * *

Observó con detenimiento el cielo. Qué bonita mañana. Sonreiría pero no era un buen momento para hacerlo.

Se aseguró de que todo estaba en orden y finalmente se dirigió donde la esperaban. Mucha gente reunida para despedirla. Entre ellas estaba la pequeña Kasumi.

La pequeña niña se zafó de los brazos de una de las aldeanas y corrió hacia ella. —¿De verdad tienes que irte? —ese tono tan lastimero logró acongojarla.

—Es mi deber, —se hincó a su altura —pero te prometo que volveré. —La niña sonrió con nostalgia y la abrazó.

—¿Es una promesa? ¿La cumplirás?

—Lo haré —lo aseguró—. Nos vemos pronto.

—¡Te extrañaré!

La sacerdotisa le sonrió y se despidió con leves ademanes con su mano. Uno de los soldados la guió hasta el caballo castaño que se le había sido asignado. Se montó en el. Le echó un último vistazo al grupo de aldeanos que se habían reunido para despedirla y el caballo comenzó a marchar.

Algo le inquietaba, algo le decía que algo malo ocurriría pronto. Pero también le extrañaba que aquellos ruidosos campesinos nunca llegaron a la aldea ¿se habrían desviado? No estaba muy segura de eso.

* * *

Observó su habitación, vaya que era espaciosa y muy lujosa. Se fijó en sus ropas. Destrozadas. Rebuscó entre sus cosas pero nada. Nada que pueda cubrir su delgado cuerpo.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud dejando ver a uno de los servidores del palacio en el cual se encontraba. Quién diría que sería reclutada por un emperador con problemas de demonios.

—Señorita Kagome… —saludó cortésmente —le he traído esto de parte de la princesa.

—¿La princesa? —Preguntó al aire—. Muchas gracias.

Se le fue entregado el bonito kimono y luego el sirviente se retiró. Tendría algo mientras que reponía su kimono. El Kimono nuevo era de color blanco con flores de cerezo rojas estampadas y un ancho cinto rojo con las puntas doradas.

Se vistió con la hermosa prenda, se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta, tomó su espada y salió de la habitación. Practicaría un poco con la espada, había tenido suerte la vez anterior. Tendría que mejorar.

Estaba tan absorta que chocó con alguien, un criado tal vez. Detuvo su caminar y volteó esperando ver a un criado en el suelo. Pero lo único que vio fue a la princesa sosteniéndose de las delgadas paredes.

—¿Se encuentra bien, princesa? —preguntó exaltada, ¡había chocado con la princesa! Eso era algo imperdonable.

—No se preocupe su excelencia estoy bien… y por favor llámeme Kamatari, mi nombre.

—Kamatari—sama, lamento el incidente.

—Se lo repito, no me trate de usted excelencia. Además… tenemos la misma edad, me haces sentir más vieja.

—Está bien. Kamatari por favor llámame Kagome, mi nombre.

—Está bien Kagome—. Sonrió. —Veo que practicarás con la espada, te acompañaré. Yo también me estoy instruyendo en el arte de las espadas.

—Eres observadora. —rió—. Aunque es muy extraño que una princesa aprenda a defenderse con la espada.

—No todos los guardias son fieles y leales.

Llegaron al patio del castillo entre suaves risas y charlas. Una vez en el patio la princesa desenvainó una espada de filo amenazante.

Se colocó en posición y espero que la princesa atacara. —¿No desenvainas? No tendrás oportunidad—. Notó que era confiada y arrogante, menuda princesa con la cual lucharía.

Esquivó con agilidad las estocadas de la princesa. —Eres soberbia—. Rió la sacerdotisa. De un rápido movimiento golpeó con la empuñadura de su espada el estómago dejándola fuera de combate.

—¿Cómo… has podido? —preguntó tomándose con fuerza el estómago.

—Eres predecible, ya que tus emociones se reflejan en tu rostro. He podido adivinar tus movimientos ya que te falta velocidad.

La princesa escuchó atentamente a la sacerdotisa. Asintió y se puso de pie con la ayuda de la otra mujer. —Eres buena —sonrió—. Hay algo que debo mostrarte. —dijo la princesa tomando la mano de la sacerdotisa como si de su amiga se tratase.

La mujer sonrió dejándose arrastras por su compañera. Llegaron a una pequeña habitación, parecía la más pequeña de todo el palacio. Entraron y pudo sentir un aura extraña en ese lugar. La princesa tomó algo que se encontraba sobre una almohadilla en el suelo y se lo mostró. Eso era…

—Un fragmento de shikón—. Reconoció mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Así es y por eso estas aquí. Se te ha llamado para proteger este fragmento. Ha traído muchas desgracias a mi familia, creemos que ya es tiempo de entregárselo a alguien capaz de purificarlo y protegerlo—. Dijo la princesa entregándoselo.

—Ya veo —cerró el puño en el cual descansaba en fragmento—. Quedádselo ustedes, yo no podré protegerlo. —Trató de entregárselo pero la princesa lo rechazó.

—Si te lo he entregado es porque confió en ti, Kagome.

Hace tanto a que no escuchaba su nombre, que parecía haberlo olvidado. Sonrió sin saber la razón y en un impulso abrazó a la mujer que se encontraba con ella. —Kamatari, muchas gracias.

La princesa no entendía la razón del abrazo pero aún así lo aceptó encantada. Hace cuanto no hablaba con alguien de su misma edad. Siempre estar rodeada de guardias era muy aburrido e incluso estresante. No podía ni si quiera respirar sin tener que avisarles a los guardias. Por fin había encontrado una amiga con la cual compartir.

* * *

El viento acarició suavemente su rostro meciendo sus largos cabellos sujetos en una coleta de caballo alta. Vestía un hakama de color gris no muy oscuro y un haori azul marino de mangas no tan anchas como las del haori del kimono de sacerdotisa, que solía vestir. Su kimono de sacerdotisa aún no estaba en condiciones de ser utilizado. Por ahora se conformaba con utilizar ropa cómoda y no esos grandes y elegantes kimonos que la princesa le regalaba.

—Kagome —dono —escuchó a sus espaldas—. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, —apartó la mirada —solamente saldré a caminar.

—¿Con esta lluvia?

—Así es, me apetece hacerlo.

Tomó el sombrero redondo hecho de paja para la lluvia, tomó su espada y se dispuso a salir. —¡Kagome—Dono! —escuchó nuevamente—. Tenga, esto le ayudará.

—¿Guantes? —preguntó tomando lo que se le ofrecía. Lo más extraño era que solamente cubrían sus palmas nada más, el guante no cubría sus dedos. Lo único del guante que entraba en contacto con ellos era una clase de anillo de tela rodeaba su dedo medio sosteniendo todo el guante a su mano.

—Le ayudarán con la espada, así se le hará menos dificultosa llevarla. —Ella asintió y se colocó los guantes ofrecidos.

—¡Kagome! —¿Y ahora quién sería? —espera voy contigo.

—Es peligroso que vaya sin guardias Kamatari—dono.

—¿Kamatari—dono? —preguntó ella—. Para ti soy Kamatari nada de formalidades, por favor.

La sacerdotisa de cabellos azabaches asintió, dándose por vencida. —Está bien, prepárate y vamos—. Espero pacientemente hasta que la princesa estuvo lista. —Vamos—. Dijo mientras sonreía ligeramente.

Bajo la lluvia caminaron hasta adentrarse a un bosque de bambú. Lo único que se oía era el impacto de las gotas de lluvia contra el duro suelo de tierra. Aunque había algo que la perturbaba. Un aura demoníaca se acercaba a ellos.

—Vaya al palacio, Kamatari—sama, un demonio se acerca—. Dijo la sacerdotisa colocándose en posición de defensa.

—Me niego a dejarte sola en un lugar como este—. Exclamó. —Me quedaré

—No lo harás—. Se hubiera quedado pero la mirada gélida de la sacerdotisa doblegó sus defensas. Luego de unos instantes se vio huyendo de la escena. El palacio no estaba lejos.

Se mantuvo en su lugar sabía que estaba cerca. —¡Sal de donde quiera que estés! —exclamó sin moverse de su posición.

—No creí que nos volviéramos a ver, —escuchó a sus espaldas, —Kagome.

Escuchar lo que dijo la desconcertó. Procesó lo que había oído ¿acaso se conocían? Seguramente ella sabía que había ocurrido antes de despertar.

—¿Quién diría que una noble y pura sacerdotisa se convertiría en una asesina cruel y despiadada?— Rió—, nos serías muy útil, ¿sabes? Demasiado útil.

—¿Qué quieres de mi, mujer?

—¿A qué juegas? Finges no conocerme, Kagome, pero sé que me recuerdas.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —Gritó cortante — no sé de qué me hablas.

_—¿Habrá perdido la memoria?__—_

Esa pregunta vagaba por la mente del demonio de los vientos. A decir verdad, estaba irreconocible. Su rostro era siniestro, no había quedado rastro de aquella muchacha ingenua e inocente que había conocido hace más de un año. Sus cabellos eran más largos y también sus ojos y su carácter era más frío que de costumbre.

—Ahora, —le llamó la atención—, si no tienes nada más que decir me retiro de este lugar.

—No tan rápido —gritó agitando su abanico— ni creas que escaparas.

La sacerdotisa vio venir el ataque, aún de espaldas y lo esquivó con habilidad. —Eres lenta, —se burló pero no mostró ningún sentimiento en su rostro—. Creí que para ser la controladora de los vientos eso influiría en tu velocidad.

Nuevamente trató de herirla con un movimiento de su abanico. Pero la sacerdotisa desapareció de su campo visual al mismo tiempo que terminó de realizar su ataque. —¿Habrá escapada? —preguntó al aire.

No había notado que la sacerdotisa se encontraba a sus espaladas, descuidada. LA controladora lo notó y no pudo hacer nada para evitar que el reluciente filo de la espada de la sacerdotisa amenazara su cuello.

—Debiste haber huido cuando tuviste la oportunidad—.susurró de manera macabra. —¿Quién te envía?

—Eso no es de tú incumbencia.

—Yo que tú tendría más cuidado con lo que dices —exclamó—. ¿Quién te manda? —gritó halando con fuerza el cabello de la mujer.

—Na —Naraku—. Susurró entrecortadamente por el dolor.

—Naraku… ya veo. —Rió suavemente. —Lástima, esta será la última vez que veas la luz de día.

La mujer de ojos rojizos jadeo al escuchar lo que la sacerdotisa decía. Tenía que escapar de las garras de esa asesina. Podría decir que era más temible que el mismísimo Naraku.

—¡Despídete! —Exclamó al mismo tiempo que, de un movimiento fluido, la espada rasgó el cuello de la mujer.

La controladora de los vientos cayó al suelo tomándose el cuello de manera desesperada. —Juraría que cortaste mi cuello. —Jadeo asombrada—. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Un segundo antes de realizar el movimiento, consideré, que servirías para mandarle un mensaje a ese ser repugnante llamado Naraku. —Hizo una pausa—. Y di vuelta mi espada, quedando así, el filo de esta del lado contrario.

Kagura se arrastró lo más lejos posible, tratando de así salvar su miserable vida. —No podrás acabar con él, no eres más que una escoria—. Gritó la mujer sin saber por qué lo defendía.

La sacerdotisa rió—. Nadie sobreviviría a ser decapitado. Ni siquiera ese tal Naraku.

La mujer agitó su abanico violentamente mientras gritaba de pura cólera. La azabache esquivó con agilidad todos sus ataques. —No hagas que me arrepienta de perdonarte la vida. —En ese mismo momento la mujer su puso de pie y tomó una pluma de su peinado casi deshecho. La arrojó hacia arriba y desapareció en una nube de polvo.

—¡Kagome—Sama! —Se escucharon los desgarradores gritos porvenir del palacio, ya que, no estaba tan distante.

—¡Kamatari—Dono! —gritó al reconocer esa voz. Corrió en la misma dirección de la cual provenían los gritos. Enmudeció al ver al palacio en llamas. ¡Maldición, todo había sido una trampa, una estúpida distracción!

—¡Kamatari—Dono! —Escuchó los gritos de los guardias tratando de ayudar a la joven princesa. Tendría que intervenir si no quería que todos terminaran carbonizados.

También notó que demonios rodeaban el palacio. ¡Era obra de esa mujer! Corrió con la espada en mano y se lanzó a la batalla. Purificando a todo demonio que se acercara. —¡Kamatari—Dono! ¡Kamatari—dono! —Gritó con desesperación, pero nada.

—Te dije… que nada de formalidades. —Escuchó a sus espaldas la voz entre toces de la princesa.

Enfundó su espada y corrió hacia ella. —¡Kamatari—Dono! —exclamó ayudándola a ponerse de pie. —¿Y sus padres?

—En la sala, se supone…—susurró.

—Vamos —demando —Kamatari—Dono.

La princesa resopló por la formalidad de la sacerdotisa. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de la sacerdotisa y buscó apoyo en ella. Corrieron a una velocidad inhumana, según la princesa y en poco tiempo llegaron a la habitación indicada.

Deslizaron la puerta casi destruida y pudieron ver el destruido lugar. Los emperadores se encontraban atrapados debajo de escombros. —¡Kamatari—Dono salga inmediatamente! —Exclamó empujándola fuera de la habitación.

Corrió a ayudar a los padres de la princesa pero tuvo la mala suerte de que troncos carbonizados y más escombros obstaculizaran su camino. El palacio se le estaba cayendo encima y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Nuevamente trató pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Se vio obligada a salir de la habitación, por su bien y el de Kamatari.

—¡Kagome, el fragmento! —escuchó la voz de la princesa a sus espaldas.

—¡Kamatari—Dono, le dije que se marchara!

—¡No lo haré!

La sacerdotisa corrió hacia la princesa en el mismo instante que esta se derrumbó en el suelo. Pasó el brazo de ella sobre sus hombros y la llevó a la habitación en la cual se encontraba el fragmento de tan preciada joya.

Una vez allí entró en la habitación junto a la princesa. Tomó con brusquedad el fragmento y si reparar en nada. Salieron a toda marcha hacia la salida. Y antes de que pudieran escapar de tan trágica escena más escombros le imposibilitaron el paso. Vio que había una pequeña salida entre los madero destruidos e incendiados. Sin pensarlo dos veces empujó a Kamatari , quien entre gritos, logró salir ilesa del castillo.

—¡Kagome! —escuchó la voz de la princesa del otro lado de la pared de maderos que se había formado.

—¡Kamatari—Dono, váyase inmediatamente, no se preocupe por mí, estaré bien! —Mintió en partes. El humo estaba comenzando a perjudicarla, incluso el más poderoso demonio no podría soportar las llamas.

_—Maldición, no hay salida.—_

Pensó tosiendo copiosamente. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, tratando de detener la tos. Tenía que salir de ese lugar rápido. Su mirada reparó en su espada, de manera inconsciente. Sin meditarlo mucho tomó su espada. De una rápida estocada esa pared de escombros dejó de ser un obstáculo. Corrió hacia la salida y finalmente logró escapar en el mismo instante que el palacio se derrumbaba completamente.

—¡Kagome! —Kamatari corrió hacia ella y se colgó de su cuello.

—Kamatari—dono —sonrió.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. No se preocupe, Kamatari—Dono.

Pudo ver que Kamatari y algunos sirvientes se encontraban afuera. Nadie más. —¿Y mis padres? —esa palabra la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Su flequillo ocultó su mirada, mostrando que nada bueno había ocurrido.

—¿Qué les ha pasado?

—Lo lamento mucho, Kamatari—Dono.

Silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de la princesa. Dando sollozos lastimeros se derrumbó en el suelo. Golpeando con fuerza sus puños contra el suelo. ¿¡Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella?

Los demonios las rodearon. La sacerdotisa se puso en posición de ataque y en menos de un segundo acabó con todo aquel que había estado amenazando la vida de la princesa. Lamentablemente los únicos sirvientes que habían sobrevivido al incendio y derrumbe del castillo, no pudieron soportar el ataque de los demonios.

—¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? —la voz lastimera de la princesa llamó su atención.

—Kamatari—Dono, lo lamento mucho pero yo debo regresar.

—Deja de llamarme así. "Kamatari—dono esto, Kamatari—Dono aquello" ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

—No me culpe de algo que no he provocado yo.

La princesa al notar la gravedad de sus palabras bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Le había echado la culpa encima a la única inocente en toda esa tragedia.

—El color de tu haori resalta tus hermosos ojos azules.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con desconcierto, lo que decía no tenía sentido—. Gracias, creo… —agradeció no muy convencida.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Kamatari—Dono, yo debo volver a mi aldea. ¿Quiere venir conmigo?

—¡Que no me digas así!

—Lo lamento, Kamatari—Dono. —dijo divertida.

—Entonces… iré contigo.

—¿Has notado que cambias de tema constantemente?

—Si lo he notado, —dijo restándole importancia —me lo dicen siempre.

—La aldea no queda muy lejos, estamos a unas horas de distancia.

—Muy bien, en marcha.

* * *

Ya casi llegaban, había estado horas caminado. Aunque presentía que algo malo sucedería, pero… ¿qué? Esa pregunta estuvo turbando sus pensamientos durante todo el viaje.

—Kagome, ¿está todo bien?

—¿Eh? —Dijo distraída—. Si, no se preocupe, Kamatari—Dono.

—Ya veo… —susurró—. ¿No dejarás de decirme "Kamatari—Dono", cierto?

La sacerdotisa posó su mirada sobre ella y sonrió levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza. —No, no lo haré. —La serenidad era notable en su rostro pero en su voz había cierto nerviosismo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Uh? —su mirada nuevamente se posó sobre Kamatari—. ¿Qué es qué?

—¿Qué es qué?

—Eso—. Insistió, señalando un lugar en el bosque.

La mirada de la sacerdotisa siguió la dirección señalada. Viendo una masa de humo provenir desde no muy lejos.

No puede ser

Sin meditarlo suficiente echó a correr hacía el lugar del cual provenía el humo.

Llegó en poco tiempo, dejando atrás a Kamatari. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al reconocer donde se encontraba. Se adentró en la bola de fuego que una vez la había recibido como una aldeana más, como una sacerdotisa.

—¡Kasumi—San! —Gritó con desesperación—. ¡Kasumi—San!

—Ka…Kago… me. —escuchó no muy a la lejanía.

—¡Kasumi—San!

La pequeña niña sonrió al ver a la sacerdotisa acercándose a ella. Aunque se notaba diferente, esas ropas y su cabello sujeto de esa forma, era extraño.

—Kasumi—san, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

La niña tosió levemente pero la sonrisa nunca desapareció de su rostro. —Kagome—Sama, eso no importa ahora. Ha llegado a tiempo y eso me alegra. Me pone contenta verla una última vez. —La voz de la niña era serena y tenue.

—Escúchame, Kasumi, tú no morirás. No lo harás, no lo permitiré.

—Kagome—sama, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar. Por alguna razón esto tuvo que suceder.

—¡Kagome!

Reconoció esa voz al instante. —¡Kamatari—Dono!

—¿Kamatari—Dono? —preguntó al aire y su mirada reparó en la recién llegada. Vestía un hermoso y elegante kimono. Parecía una princesa o una dama de alta sociedad.

La niña tomo la mano de la sacerdotisa y le dio un último apretón, para darle aliento. Antes de que la sacerdotisa pudiera hacer algo la niña dejó de respirar.

La azabache delicadamente cerró los ojos de la niña y besó su frente. —Descanse, Kasumi—San. Mañana será un nuevo día para todos. —Susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos, reteniendo las lágrimas.

—Kagome…

No había motivo para pelear si lo que protegía ya no seguía existiendo. No tenía a donde ir…

—Es duro perder a los seres queridos, ¿No sacerdotisa?

La sacerdotisa se volteó en la dirección de la cual provenía esa voz. —Tú… Maldito bastardo. Fuiste tú. —Acusó la sacerdotisa—. Acabaré contigo. —Se abalanzó sobre él sin pensarlo dos veces. Acabaría con ese maldito de una vez por todas.

—¡Kagome! —le llamó—. No es más que un pobre monje.

La mujer se detuvo y volteó a verla. —¿Un pobre… monje? ¡Destruyó la aldea, destruyó mi hogar! ¡No es más que un bastardo asesino!

—¡Y tú manchas el nombre de una sacerdotisa con tus crueles asesinatos!

—¡Odio… Odio a los tipos como tú! —desenfundó su espada y corrió hacia él. —Se creen intocables por engañar a la gente con trucos baratos. Creen que son mejor que todos simplemente por ser respetados. Pero yo no soy como esos ingenuos yo si veo la verdad. ¡Y tú no eres más que un maldito bastardo! —De un solo golpe su espada acabó con la vida de aquel hombre.

—¡Kagome!

—Habrá un día, Kamatari—Dono, en el cual yo podré pagar por todos mis asesinatos, en el cual hallaré una respuesta. —Dijo mientras sonreía de manera siniestra—. Pero ese día no es hoy. —Noto que sus ojos tenían una extraña tonalidad rojiza.

La princesa retrocedió asustada, nunca la había visto así. Estaba aterrada. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Esa no era a misma Kagome que había conocido hace dos días. Esa era siniestra, fría, malvada. No era bondadosa y dulce.

Volteó con lentitud mientras limpiaba la hoja de su espada. Su mirada era aterradora. Incluso podría asegurar que estaba frente al mismo diablo.

—Kamatari—Dono, vamos. Debemos irnos. —Sonrió pero no había ningún rastro de maldad en ella. Y pudo notar que sus ojos eran nuevamente azules.

—Ka… go… me—susurró sorprendida.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kamatari—Dono?

La princesa no respondió a la pregunta formulada por la sacerdotisa delante de ella. Era nuevamente normal. Ya no había maldad en ella.

Esa sonrisa desapareció dejando paso a una mirada fría. Su flequillo que caía desparejo sobre su frente ocultó su mirada azulina.

—Se acercan… —susurró.

De la nada, una extraña clase de boomerang, hizo aparición entre los árboles. Iba directamente hacia ellas. La sacerdotisa desenfundó, nuevamente, su espada. Corrió hacia el boomerang y lo bloqueó con su espada, arrojándolo al suelo.

—¡Oye! —se escuchó entre los arbustos, la voz de una mujer. La dueña de aquella aguda voz dejó de ocultarse, dejando ver a una chica castaña, de ojos miel que portaba una Katana y un traje de exterminadora.

—¿¡Quién eres tú!? ¡Responde! —Se escuchó una voz masculina. Luego el dueño de esa voz, al parecer un monje, se colocó al lado de la supuesta exterminadora.

—Mi arco…—susurró llamando la atención de la princesa.

—¿Eh?

—Lo dejé en el palacio. Tendré que conseguir otro.

—Vamos…—demandó dándole la espalda a los presentes.

—¡Espera, miserable! —gritó una voz demasiado familiar para ella.

—Déjame permanecer a tu lado, Inuyasha

Ese recuerdo se agolpó en su memoria. Estaba sorprendida pero ese sentimiento no se reflejaba en su rostro. —¿Miserable, yo? —rió la sacerdotisa levemente.

—¡Maldita! —El medio demonio se abalanzó sobre ella mientras desenvainaba su Tessaiga.

Ella bloqueó con facilidad su ataque. Su espada parecía pequeña comparada con la de aquel medio demonio. Pero eso no la hacía débil.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Esa voz, era la de un niño pequeño. Demasiado familiar para ella. —¡Shippo, vete de aquí!

—¿Shippo? —repitió en forma de pregunta como si no entendiera su significado.

—¡Kagome, eres tú! —En menos de un segundo el niño se había arrojado a sus brazos. Pero fue esquivado.

Se sorprendió al notar como poco a poco el niño que se encontraba al suelo se volvía polvo, al igual que todas las personas que habían estado en ese momento junto a ellas.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Oculta entre el follaje, Kagura, observaba la reacción de la sacerdotisa.

_—Como lo suponía, ella perdió la memoria—_

Y sus marionetas lo habían comprobado. Seguramente podría actuar en su favor. Si la engañaban, Kagome, podría servirles.

—Ya veo… así que eran marionetas. —Dedujo la sacerdotisa—. Una técnica de las sombras.

—¿Técnica de las sombras?

—Así es, esta consiste en tomar la imagen de una persona con un muñeco sin vida y un cabello de la persona que se desea clonar. Una vez que el conjuro se completa, el muñeco puede moverse libremente.

La princesa observo como la sacerdotisa quitaba de su cinto la funda de su espada, guardó la espada en su vaina. Y luego aplastó con la vaina uno de los muñecos de madera purificando a los demás.

—Kamatari—Dono, debemos irnos. El fuego nos alcanzará si no nos movemos. Vamos.

—¿Uh? ¡Sí!

Su espada volvió a su cinto. Miró con atención donde reposaba su espada. ¿Podría controlarla completamente algún día? No lo sabía, eso era algo que tendría que averiguar.

* * *

Debían encontrar donde pasar la noche. Habían acabado con su aldea y con el reino de la princesa. Por eso sentía que no podrían ser amigas nunca. Ella le había arrebatado todo lo que tenía. No merecía su amistad.

—Kamatari—Dono… ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Bien, supongo.

—¿Se siente bien?

—Si—contestó cortante.

El frío de la noche la abrazaba. No había lugar que las acobijara esa helada noche invernal. El silencio que reinaba entre ellas se volvía cada vez más y más tenso.

—Debemos hallar algún lugar en el cual podamos quedarnos.

—¿Kamatari—Dono… segura que se siente bien?

—Ya te he dicho que sí.

La sacerdotisa aún no entendía el motivo de aquellas marionetas. ¿Quién las había creado? ¿Sería esa tal Naraku, tal vez?

La técnica utilizada para crear las marionetas era particularmente utilizada por sacerdotisas malignas. Tal vez aquella sacerdotisa de los vientos tendría algo que ver con todo esto. Había sentido su aura, aunque era muy débil. Diría que demasiado.

Se detuvo involuntariamente, deteniendo su mirada en aquel río carmesí que corría a su lado. Su mirada perdida y su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada delataban que nada bueno estaba ocurriendo.

—Ahora soy yo la que debe preguntar: ¿Estás bien?

La muchacha ignoró la pregunta de su acompañante. Se hincó delante de aquel llamativo charco que provenía desde el bosque. Pudo comprobar que era sangre una vez que su mano entró en contacto con este.

De la nada gritos y ruegos se dejaron escuchar a la distancia. ¿Acaso no había sido suficiente ya? Se puso de pie y corrió a una gran velocidad hacia lo que parecía ser el origen de esos gritos.

La mujer se adentró en la espesura del bosque perdiéndose entre los frondosos árboles.

Llegó al lugar del cual provenían los gritos. Una aldea demasiado pequeña. A este paso, las catástrofes no se acabarían nunca. Pudo identificar un grupo de hombres a la distancia. Rodeado de mujeres asustadas y niños llorando.

—¿Qué clase de canallas destruyen una aldea para aprovecharse de las mujeres?

Todos los hombres que conformaban el grupo de ladrones se giraron en la dirección de la cual provenía la voz. —Mira que tenemos aquí —rió uno de ellos.

—Preciosa, si te retractas y te portas bien, tal vez puedas unirte a la diversión.

La sacerdotisa miró con desdén al grupo conformado por más de diez hombres. Eran unos malditos cerdos.

—Sería una pena que algo le ocurriera a ese lindo cuellito que tienes. Ven y no nos des problemas.

—Malditos bastardos —dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada.

—¡Miren muchachos, una mujer portando una espada!

—No me subestimen ratas inmundas.

—¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices, mujer estúpida!

—¡Kagome! —se oyó a la distancia —¿¡Estás ahí!?

—¡Kamatari—Dono, aléjese!

Demasiado tarde había pronunciado aquellas palabras, pues, la princesa atolondrada corrió hacia ella y en poco tiempo llegó junto a ella. —Manténgase lejos, Kamatari—Dono—. Pidió la muchacha de cabellos azabaches extendiendo su brazo delante de la princesa.

—Vaya otra más que se une a la diversión, ¡Es nuestro día de suerte muchachos!

—¡Les voy a parar los pies! —gritó la sacerdotisa abalanzándose sobre ellos. —¡Bastardos!

En poco tiempo todos los ladrones terminaron en el suelo, solamente que no estaban inconscientes como la vez anterior. —Están…—susurró la princesa abrumada.

—Muertos. —Finalizó la frase por ella la mujer que portaba el arma asesina.

Su irregular flequillo cubría su mirada. El viento frío azotó con fuerza contra ellos. Los cabellos de la muchacha se mecieron con violencia. Con fastidio se arregló los mechones desiguales que caían a los costados de su rostro, llegando casi hasta por debajo de su mentó.

Las mujeres aliviadas por el final de aquellos hombres la rodearon y comenzaron a agradecerle con mucha euforia. Aunque eran poco consientes que, esa mujer, había asesinado a una quincena de hombres sin ayuda.

Pero había una de todo el grupo que se encontraba aún en el suelo temblorosa. Llorando. Entonces pudo ver como tomaba una de las espadas que estaban dispersadas por el suelo y la colocó de manera vertical justo debajo de su mentón.

—No vale la pena vivir, sin mi esposo ni mi hijo. Mi vida ya no tiene sentido—. Lloró de manera amarga la mujer.

La sacerdotisa corrió hacia ella y con su espada, aún en mano, le arrebató de una estocada el sable antes de que este cumpliera su trágico cometido. —morir es fácil, hay que ser valiente para vivir y afrontar los problemas que la vida posee. —Dijo bajando su espada, para luego limpiarla y guardarla en su funda.

—¿Quién eres?

—Creo que eso no importa pero… —dijo mientras colocaba la espada aún en su vaina de manera horizontal a la altura de su pecho—. He prometido proteger a los débiles que sufren ante mis ojos. Protegerlos de esos narcisistas que se creen los reyes del mundo, sea demonio o humano. No me importa si pierdo la vida en ello pero lo haré. —exclamó decidida.

La mujer se arrojó a sus brazos, conmovida por sus palabras. Luego de consolarla, todas las mujeres, mostraron su gratitud y finalmente se largaron junto a los pocos niños que las acompañaban.

—Vaya no sabía que hayas prometido tal cosa.

—En realidad —comenzó la sacerdotisa —eso se me acaba de ocurrir—. Dijo mientras colocaba el dorso de su mano en la frente.

—Ya veo… pues eso parecía muy real.

—Lo fue, improvisado, pero lo fue.

La princesa siguió con su parloteó pero luego de uno minutos notó que la sacerdotisa no la acompañaba. Se volteó y pudo ver su silueta a lo lejos, hincada junto a varios cadáveres pertenecientes a aquellos ladrones. ¿Estaría velando por sus almas, luego de lo que hicieron?

—¡Kagome! —Gritó haciéndole señas para que se acerque.

La sacerdotisa limpió los rastros de sangre de su rostro y se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba. Sonrió ladinamente mientras se acercaba a la princesa. Una vez a su lado pudo notar la mirada dudosa que recibía por parte de la otra mujer.

—¿Sucede algo, Kamatari—Dono? —dijo mientras sonreía.

_—Es esa sonrisa otra vez—_

Pensó mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

_—¿Qué habrá hecho allí?—_

Esa pregunta atormentaba la mente de Kamatari. No sabía qué hacer.

—¿Uh? Sí, estoy bien—. Comentó distraída.

—Eso no fue lo que le pregunté —rió levemente—. Pero la noto distraída, ¿Segura que se siente bien?

—Estoy bien—. Repitió —En fin, ¿Traes el fragmento?

—Por supuesto —dijo mostrando dicho objeto.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué hacías allí, junto a los cadáveres?

—¿Eh? Pues yo… —Dijo con nerviosismo—. Estaba velando por sus almas. —Dijo finalmente con seguridad. La princesa asintió aunque no muy convencía.

—Vamos, debemos continuar, Kamatari—Dono.

—Sí, pero puedes dejar de decir "Kamatari—Dono"

—Está bien, Kamatari—Dono. —Rió la sacerdotisa de manera burlona.

La susodicha sonrió y empujó a la sacerdotisa. —¡Oiga! —gritó divertida la azabache.

Tal vez podría confiar en esa muchacha, a pesar de toda la tristeza que le había arrebatado todo en ese mismo día, se mantenía de pie y sonriendo. Era fuerte, eso era notable. Y no le temía así que era buena compañía. La disfrutaría todo lo que le sea posible.

Finalmente su soledad menguaba.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Hola hermosas,  
****espero que les haya gustado. Y si, ya lo sé. El personaje de Kagome me quedó muy parecido a Hitoriki Battosai. Las que ven Rurouni Kenshin saben a qué me refiero. En fin, me inspire en Battosai el destajador ya que he estado leyendo él manga y he terminado la serie hace poco. Próximamente comenzaré a escribir sobre este gran anime.**

**Y como notarán es un capítulo largo. Contiene: 6.196 palabras sin contar el título ni la nota de autor. En fin espero que dejen sus opiniones. Y para que vean que sigue el hilo de la historia he repetido el acto que delató a Kagome como ser sobre natural. Y me han pedio una explicación de por qué Kagome es así. Bueno eso es algo que verán más adelante.**

**Aclaro una cosilla; lo que está escrito así _— Son pensamientos o recuerdos. _**

**Nos vemos, lindas en el próximo capítulo de Broken Miko.**


End file.
